battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater German Reich
Guten Tag! ---- This is the Greater German Reich, a nation bound to unify all German peoples under a single banner! After the Nazis took power in Germany, we fled, disgusted that such barbaric people could reign over us. We persuaded our Swiss, Austrian, and Lichtenstein brothers to join our cause, and the Czechoslovakians, Hungarians, and Slovenians joined us quickly afterwards. We currently possess only a small navy, but our land forces are quite strong. We expect complete and total devotion to the Fatherland by our forces, and will not hesitate to destroy those who oppose us. If you are an ally and friend, we will be there to support your nation when times are tough, treating you as a fellow German brother. We will not stop until the German peoples of Europe are unified under a single banner! Gott mit uns! Für Sieg! Allgemeine Daten We are currently living in exile, outside of the Fatherland with our German brethren. We occupy territory in Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Hungary, Lichtenstein, and Slovenia. We have also adopted Malta as a protectorate state. Our military is small as of yet, but is quickly expanding as we gain more allies and power. We hope to reclaim Germany soon with our rising military and technological power. Screenshot 2016-12-18 at 19.40.12.png|Current GDR lands are coloured grey, located south of Nazi Germany, North of the Balkan States, and east of France. Auslandsbeziehungen We try to keep positive foreign relations with our neighbors as much as possible, as well as positive relations with other powers, as it gives us a large amount of trade, foreign aid, as well as relevance in the world. 'Alliierte' * Republic of Børk 'Feinde' * Nazi Germany 'Pakte' * Yugoslav Worker's Resistance; Non-Aggression Technologie Großdeutsch Wehrmacht These are the military forces of the GDR. Although we are a small nation currently, we posses a respectable military, due to our powerful neighbors and desire to unify Germany. Do not underestimate us. Riechsmarine The naval forces of the GDR. Although very small currently, we are expanding them quickly, and once Poland and Germany are Anschlussed, we will have a sizable force in the North and Baltic seas. 'Adria-Flotte' Our small self defense fleet, currently located in the Adriatic Sea. Currently our only naval forces, at least until Poland and Germany are Anschlussed. 'Dienstplan' 'Galerie' RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class pocket battleship. A fast vessel, armed with 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 10x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 533mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, and an amplitude of AA. It's designed to bully smaller vessels, while also being quick enough to run from larger battleships and battlecruisers. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class destroyer. Armed with 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 533mm torpedoes, and 2x1 depth charges, alongside a large amount of AA, it's an extremely fast and well-armed destroyer. 'Nordsee-Flotte' Our eventual plans to station our main fleet within the North Sea. 'Ostsee-Flotte' Our eventual plans to station a sizable force within the Baltic sea, in order to limit expansion from other Baltic powers. 'Expeditions-Flotte' We eventually hope to have a sizable fleet of ships stationed at Malta and other colonies, acting as an expeditionary and forward strike/defense force. It would be comprised of a select number of ships on rotation from other fleets. Riechsluftwaffe The air forces of the GDR. Currently small and not very advanced, but as new designs and technology come to frutition, it will expand. 'Dienstplan' 'Galerie' ' gdrtyphoonfighter.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Typhoon kpfflzf-5e.jpg|Kpf.Flz. F-5E Tiger II kpfflzfa18c.jpg|Kpf.Flz. F/A-18C Hornet kpfflzjas39gripen.jpg|Kpf.Flz. JAS 39 Gripen kpfflzaerol159alca.jpg|Kpf.Flz. L-159 ALCA kpfflzmig29.jpg|Kpf.Flz. MiG-29 kpfflzmilmi24v.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Mil Mi-24V ' Riechsarmee The ground forces of the GDR. Currently, they make up the bulk of our military, due to our limited sea access. Infantriekorps Our infantry forces are well trained and fervently loyal to our cause. They are the backbone of our current ground forces, and fulfill many roles our armed forces need. 'Dienstplan' 'Galerie' Panzerkorps Our current armoured forces are small, and consist of vehicles obtained during our Anschluss of our current territory. They primarily are used to support our infantry forces and combat enemy armour. 'Dienstplan' 'Galerie' Stpzdana.JPG|St.Pz. SpGH DANA. Stpzm109.JPG|St.Pz. M109 Gdrpzkpfw68.JPG|Pz.Kpfw. 68 Gdrpzkpfwcenturion.JPG|Pz.Kpfw. 55 Centurion GDFpzkpfwt-55.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. T-55 GDRT-74.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. T-72 Leopard2Winter.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. Leopard 2A4 infpzulan.JPG|Inf.Pz. Ulan infpzbtr80.jpg|Inf.Pz. BTR-80 infpzpandur2.JPG|Inf.Pz. Pandur 2 infpzbvp2.jpg|Inf.Pz. BVP-2 Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Jagdpanzer 55/68 (S);(Sd.Kfz. 13). A stop-gap tank destroyer based on disassembled parts from Pz.Kpfw. 68 and Pz.Kpfw 55 Centurion tanks. It has a 12,7cm Pak L/54 main armament, 12mm MG-1 secondary armament, a Maybach HL 100 engine with 1000 HP, weighs 50 tons, and has a maximum speed of 70kmh. Armour is limited, with only enough thickness and ERA on the front to stop light hand-held anti-tank weaponry. Sturmtruppen Our Storm Troopers are the elite forces of the GDR, and follow brutal training and selection processes. Only the best of the best make it through to become Sturmtruppen. 'Dientsplan' 'Galerie' Category:Nations/Navies